zalbrochfandomcom-20200213-history
Merdia
Merdia is a nation located in the Northwest of Zalbroch. Merdia is mostly populated by Hybeasts, with other species scattered about its land. Much of the land is made of a vast forest. Hybeasts do no allow other races into their woods. They believe that others will ruin the forests for their own needs. The area near the Thunder Mountains is a open valley. Hybeasts allow other races into the valley, unlike the forest. The nation is in a Temperate zone. Gorrl is the main language of the Hybeasts. It is a mix of the animal they are combined with and sign language. Their main city is the great city of Vulon. Here, the King of Merdia (currently King Rashmot) resides. Things like their market place, housing, magic practices, and much more are found here. Most Hybeasts live in the city. Others are scattered in the forest with their own huts. They are found both in the trees and on the ground. The Hybeasts are peaceful through out. Not many skirmishes have happened in their history. There is dark magic and crime activity in Merdia, but the rate is low. Politics The nation is ruled by a King and his/her Tails. The Tails are essentially officers of the Court of Claws. The Tails help maintain Merdia with the King. Positions are Tail of Justice, Tail of Trade, and Tail of Faith. These officers, along with the King, meet in the Great Chamber in the House of Howls. They vote on whatever issue is at hand at the time of the meeting. Tail of Justice The duties of the Tail of Justice involve keeping the peace, maintaining security on the borders of Merdia, and law enforement in the nation. Most law enforcement is in Vulon. They patrol the streets making sure everything is in order. The most effort spent is on the border. Guards are always keeping watch making sure nobody enter Merdia unexpected. Tail of Trade The duties of the Tail of Trade include managing finances of the nation and seeing what is coming in and out of the city. This requires constant work. So much trade goes on in Vulon that the Tail of Trades must be aware of. Merchants go to see the Tail to get permission to trade anywhere. Tail of Faith The duty of the Tail of Faith is simple; keep the faith amongst the hybeasts. There is a church in the House of Howls named The Spirit Hall. The Tail of Faith is always there for hybeasts who need blessings, confessions, and any other needs. Religion All the Gods and Godesses are worshipped through the nation. The main place of worship is in the House of Howls. People pray to different Gods for various reasons. Hybeasts do believe in all of them, though they focus more on the God of Nature, Goddess of Water, and the God of the Sky. Hybeasts are very accepting of the Gods. Culture and Society Merdia's culture can be described as a mix of human and animal. From a human aspect, trading, crafting, art, and hunting as a Hybeast (not to be confused with using Wild Magic) is present. Form an animal aspect, hunting, packs, and territory are seen. All these are what make up Merdia's culture and society. Trading, Crafting, and Hunting All three are connected. It starts with the hunt. Though they are hybeasts, they still hunt for other animals. It's all part of their animal instinct. Mostly, Inshuis and Kitsumis are out hunting. Mupow hunt only when the game is great. What ever is brought back to from the hunt is then traded. Resources like pelts, skins, foliage, wood, and numerous other things asked to find are brought back. The marketplace in Vulon is constantly busy with trades. Some of these merchants have crafters that work for them. Crafters make many different items depending on their vendor. Art Performances are put on all throughout Merdia. Hybeasts love to tell stories of not just Merdia, but all of Zalbroch. Performers get into character for audiences. In cities and villages, they are performed on the street. There are no set stages, so stories can be told at any time. Most are planned and announced ahead of time. Packs Packs are essentially an extension from a hybeasts blood family. They are the same species as the hybeast. Each pack initiates new hybeasts into their own through different tasks and challenges. Every pack is different. The idea is the same: look out for one another. Not everyone is in a pack. Packs are for those who are up to the challenge of entering one. Territory All hybeasts respect each other's territory. Just like animals, they are very territotorial. Once their territory is invaded, they will try to fend the enemy away. For most, territory is usually the area around where one resides. For others, such as merchants, they own other territories.